Missing You
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: It's the anniversary of his parents' death and Bo misses them more each year. Based on the song: Learn to Be Lonely from Phantom of the Opera for the 100songfic challenge. Please R


I do not own any of the Dukes or anything that has to do with the Dukes of Hazzard.

_**Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness**_

Bo sat in front of the grave of his parents. He didn't remember much of them, after all they died when he was just a little baby. But he would go to their grave every anniversary, for the past eighteen years he had done that. He didn't remember the day that well. All he could remember was that one day he was with his parents and then just like that he was at a new home, with his aunt and uncle and his cousin.

Of course he thought of his Aunt and Uncle as his parents, but still he always felt like he was missing something. At school he always saw his friends with their parents and he felt like he was left out. "I really miss you guys, but I'll make you proud. I'll be a famous race car driver, you'll see." He said before leaving the grave.

_**Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness**_

Bo learned to live with the fact that he didn't have his parents anymore. His Uncle Jesse explained it all to him when he was little. "Sure you don't have a mommy or a daddy but you have me and your Aunt Martha, and your cousin Luke here who love you."

Bo didn't really understand all that at the time, he was only three at the time. And there were times of course where he did feel like he was alone, even after Daisy had come to live with them, he still felt like he was a loner.

_**Who will be there for you,  
comfort and care for you?**_

There were times he wanted to tell the others just how it was that he felt, but he didn't think he could. "I would just hurt Uncle Jesse's feelings," he always told himself. And so he kept all those feelings inside, and even to this day, no one knew how Bo felt growing up.

_**Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion**_

Bo had driven to the park that night, he didn't feel like going home yet. He had graduated high school just a few weeks ago. And now he was feeling the lonleiness again. It was because his parents weren't there to see him graduate, and he really wished they were there. Luke had gone off and join the Marines four years before that and wasn't back yet, which added to Bo feeling alone even more.

Luke was more than a cousin to him, he was more like a brother and him not being there just made it harder for Bo.

_**Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known  
Your heart was on its own**_

Bo didn't know if he was just yet ready to go back home. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, and before he knew it he was asleep and woke up a few hours later. He drove back home, where Uncle Jesse was waiting for him, worried something had happened.

"Bo is everything alright?"

"I just fell asleep in my car while parked in the park. I didn't mean to worry you Uncle Jesse."

"It's alright, I'm just glad that you're alright. Bo if you ever need to talk, you know that I'm here. You gonna get to bed?"

"Yea in a few…" Uncle Jesse was walking to his room, "Uncle Jesse?"

"Yes what is it son?"

"Thank you. For everything I mean."

Uncle Jesse smiled and went off to his room.

_**So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone  
Learn to be lonely  
life can be lived  
life can be loved  
Alone.**_

Bo went to bed not long after and thought of everything that had happened in his life. Sure he had felt alone many of times, but there were more times that he felt loved by those who loved him. He smiled to himself as he fell asleep. And he then realized, he never was and never would be alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review..and let me know what song should the next story be based on:

002. Beautiful 003. It's About Time 004. Allstar 005. Underneath Your Clothes

006. Incomplete 007. I Survived You 008. Pitiful 009. All I Ask of You 010. Defying Gravity

011. Holding Out for a Hero 012. Believe 013. Love is a Battlefield 014. I'm a Believer 015. Two in a Million

016. Viva Forever 017. Goodbye My Friend 018. Calling Dr. Love 019. Invisible 020. Heartbreak Lullaby

021. Drowning 022. Perfect Day 023. Echo 024. Boom 025. Seein' Red

026. Selfish 027. On the Line 028. Angel 029. A Thousand Miles 030. Gravity Rides Everything

031. Gravity 032. Picture 033. Bad Day 034. The First Cut is the Deepest 035. As Long As You're Mine

036. The Prayer 037. Where is the Love 038. Quit Playing Games with My Heart 039. Don't Phunk with My Heart 040. Love is Only a Feeling

041. The Future 042. I Believe in a Thing Called Love 043. Growing on Me 044. Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know 045. Stronger

046. Remember When it Rained 047. For Good 048. No Good Deed 049. My Heart Will Go On 050. What is this Feeling

051. Savin' Me 052. How You Remind Me 053. California 054. Love Spell 055. Here Without You

056. Life Will Go On 057. Desert Rose 058. Fields of Innocence 059. Here is Gone 060. That Don't Impress Me Much

061. One Thing 062. Unbreak My Heart 063. Faith 064. Dancing With Myself 065. With Arms Wide Open

066. Disease 067. Gonna Change the World 068. Here Comes the Sun 069. Stand by Me 070. Tainted Love

071. Love Me Do 072. Closure 073. Fever 074. Fall Back Down 075. River Below

076. Welcome to My Life 077. She's All I Ever Had 078. Private Emotion 079. Reflection 080. Going Under

081. Bring Me to Life 082. Haunted 083. Imaginary 084. Taking Over Me 085. Touch

086. I Don't Want to Wait 087. Do You Only Wanna Dance 088. Baby, I'm a Train Wreck 089. Missing You 090. Karma Chameleon

091. (I've Had) The Time of My Life 092. Kryptonite 093. More to Life 094. Eye of the Tiger 095. Blessed

096. Out Here on My Own

097. These Open Arms 098. Because You Loved Me. 099. Right Where You Want Me. 100.Not Enough Love .


End file.
